insurgent-fortriss bath scene
by fourtrisseverlark
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in insurgent when they are at Marcus' house and Tobias and tris are in the bathroom cleaning up the wounds and confessing their love. WARNING LEMOM!


This is what should have happened in the bathroom scene in insurgent. Warning lemon.

Tris pov

We walk into the adjoining bathroom and sit on the tub. He turns on the faucet and plugs the drain,then crouches in the tub while lifting up my pant leg to get to me cuts. Tobias starts to wash my cuts out but I can't even feel it,I can't feel anything.

I lather my hands with soap and wash his arms. Then something hits me"my family is all dead,...or traitors. How can I..." I don't make sense and then I start to cry. He folds me into his arms and I set my head on his chest.

"I'll be your family now"he says and I calm down to the rhythm of his heartbeat."I love you"I say.

He frowns "say that again"

"I love you Tobias"

He starts to smile and says"I love you"

He pulls my face up to his and our lips are in sync. His hand travels up my back under my shirt. Then I feel something deep inside me. Wanting.

He moves down to my neck and kisses it. I pull off his shirt and marvel at how perfect his chest is. Then he pulls my shirt up,exposing my abdomen."your so beautiful tris" I lean in and kiss him deeply.

I can feel how aroused he is. When I look down I see his giant erection through his jeans as it presses into my stomach. I moan. Then he pushes me back so I'm lying in the tub.

His hands move to take off my pants and I do the same to him. Now we are just in our underwear and I feel like my heart will explode. I reach back and unclasp my bra. When it drops I freeze. Bad idea,bad idea!

He sees my panic and says"don't worry,you are beautiful and perfect,I love you"

"I love you too"

He reaches forward and places a hand on my breast,running his thumb over my hardened nipple. I moan and he lets out a haggard breath.

Then he leans in and places his mouth on my other nipple. He laps his tongue all around it. I can't handle it,my head leans back and my eyes roll into my head. He slowly moves his other hand down under my panties.

He runs a finger over my very wet slit teasing me while rubbing my clit. We both let out moans and my hips invoulontaringly move against his finger. Then he slips one in. Slowly he moves it. Then adds another and pumps his long fingers in and out of me.

"Tobias!"I moan.

Then I feel it build up in me so much everything breaks. My orgasm gushes out of me and on to his fingers.

"Tobiaaaassss"I scream out.

Then I push him back,riding him of his boxers. He has a giant meaty cock that looks to be like 7inches. Oh God.

I wrap my tiny hands around it,barly. Then I start to move them up and down occasionally running my thumb over the tip. Then I do something really brave. I bring my head down putting his cock in my mouth.

My head bobs up and down on it and he moans in pleasure. "Trissss!" He calls out as I lick under it. A few seconds later he says"stop! Stop! I'm going to cum!"

I remove my head and he lays me down on my back and puts his cock at my entrance."are you ready?"I nod vigorously. I've never been so ready for him. God I'm horny.

Then he pushes into me. I close my eyes and clench my teeth as he takes my virginity. It's painful but I've been through worse. Then when he is completely inside he holds as still as he can be to let me adjust."your so tight"he says.

"You can move now"I say and instantly he starts to rock his hips. His movements take away the pain and bring pleasure. Soon he starts to pump into me hard as I move my hips to match his rhythm.

All you can hear are our screams and the sound of our skin as it we hump. SLAP,SLAP,SLAP. Water is flying out of the tub. The next thing I do is push him back so that I sit on top of him,still connected. Then I start to move so that I am humping him so hard and fast,it's more like bouncing.

"I think..I think..I'm..I'm going to...cum!"he moans.

The next thing I know, I become so tight as my pussy sqeases around his cock."I'm cumming!"I cry out as waves hit me and he pushes as deeply as he can. Everything I have gushes out of my vagina and onto him.

Then I feel him grow and he cries out as his cum fills me. He keeps pushing into me until he's done. Then we lay there looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you tris"he says and I kiss him"I love you too Tobias"

Soon we get up and realize all our clothes are wet from the water,or cum. He scratches his head and says"we can't put those back on"

So he grabs two towels and we wrap ourselves in them. When we open the door,we look around to make sure no one sees us. Then run into his room right next to the bathroom.

Uriah is laying face down in his bed,Lynn doesn't even look at us, and Christina is wide eyed as she looks at us grinning."tris! You..You..and him...finally..and your fear...and..ahhh! I'm happy for you!"she says.

Lynn laughs and says"could you guys be any louder, I mean for a second there it sounded like you were possibly having sex."She smiles and laughs again.

Tobias and I stand there awkwardly and then he says"out!"and they all leave laughing and smiling at us. As soon as the door shuts he is kissing me and removing our towels. When he lays me on the bed he asks"ready for round two?" And I smile and pull him down.


End file.
